1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices that display stereoscopic images in a time-division manner by using lens modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a three-dimensional display device displaying a stereoscopic image has been researched and developed. The three-dimensional display device may display the stereoscopic image by providing different images to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer with or without glasses.